


Phanboy

by masqueerade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: "Ryuji wants to use his Phantom Thief status to get laid. Mishima is the neediest fanboy he's likely to find."written forPersona Kink Meme





	Phanboy

> Hey dude!  
> What you up to tonight?  
> Wanna spend some time in the company of a genuine Phantom Thief?

> … who is this?

> Skull, dude. I got your number off Joker.  
> So, you up for it or what? ;)

~*~

“Wowww, you look so cool!”

Mishima’s kind of a dweeb, but the look on his face when he walks in to see Ryuji in his Skull get up immediately dismisses any misgivings he might have had about tonight.

(Not his _actual_ outfit, of course. He’d tried, but if it was possible to manifest it outside of the Metaverse, he sure as hell couldn’t figure out how. He threw something together. Leather jacket, scarf, a couple of belts. Found some old Halloween stuff in a closet for the mask, which was the crucial part.)

“C’mere, siddown, grab a drink.”

He’d stolen a couple of beers from the fridge. He’d get shit for it later, but right now his mom was out and he wanted to get buzzed. Mishima made a face when he tasted his first sip, and Ryuji couldn’t help chuckling as he swigged his own.

“So… what’s it like? Being a Phantom Thief, stealing hearts?”

“Man, it rules! We cruise around in a sweet van, beat up shadows, make the world a better place and shit.” He leaned back, taking a long sip of his beer. “Couldn’t do it without you, of course.” He added with a grin.

Mishima’s eyes lit up. “I’m… happy to help! It’s great to be a part of such a cool thing!”

They talked. Ryuji pulled his mask off (damn thing was uncomfortable), and recounted their adventures in Mementos and the palaces, while Mishima hung on every word.

It didn’t take long to feel the effects of the beer. Warmth spreading through his gut taking the edge off his inhibitions. Mishima’s gaze followed his hand down as he let it rest between his legs, eyes widening as he idly squeezed his bulge. He didn’t look away, and Ryuji felt himself growing hard.

They fell quiet for a moment.

“You wanna-” “Okay.”

Then suddenly Mishima was on his knees in front of him, hands reaching for his zipper. “Could-” he hesitated. “Could you, put the mask on?”

He had to hold back a laugh, this was effin perfect. “Absolutely.”

He sat back, lacing his hands behind his head and spreading his legs, letting Mishima get to it. Unzipping his pants, tugging down his underwear, taking hold of him and- “Oh fuck!” wrapping his mouth round his dick. _Damn_ , he thought as Mishima bobbed up and down his length, he’d banked on _maybe_ getting a handjob tonight.

He was sloppy, but more than made up for it with enthusiasm. Ryuji moaned appreciatively as his tongue curled round just right, and hissed when teeth scraped his shaft.

It didn’t take long before he was bucking his hips, thrusting up into the wet heat of Mishima’s mouth. Wrapping his hands in his hair, making him take more. He could hear him gagging as he fucked his mouth, god he could feel it round his cock, he was so close, he-

Mishima pulled away as Ryuji’s grip loosened, gasping for breath, coughing spit and cum over his dick.

Ryuji faltered, feeling guilty, not sure what to say. Luckily, Mishima spoke first.

“Thanks Skull, it’s an honour.” He panted, before leaning forward to lick up Ryuji’s mess.

“Y- yeah man, no worries.” Ryuji grinned, thanks for the mask covering the blush rising in his cheeks.

~*~

Your phone beeps insistently.

“Grr, who’s that at this time of night?” Morgana growls next to you.

> Dude! We had a blast tonight!  
> Mishima’s great. ;)  
> Thanks for hooking me up man, you’re the best!

You put your phone down and go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Mishima doesn't /actually/ know very much about the phantom thieves.  
> au where he was more in the loop, I guess, lmao.
> 
> (originally titled 'mishima's desperation' but eh, this is better)


End file.
